it was a floor who broke me
by theblueblitzkrieg
Summary: Ella era la chica con ojos de caleidoscopio que intentaba prenderle fuego a una sombra gigantesca. -sakura&naruto.


They killing me. Es una mierda tener que autoalimentarme, pero- ehm, lo de siempre, una pantomima trillada.

* * *

(**&**)

No era buena haciendo amigos. Primero, se sabía todo y todos odian las personas que saben mucho más que ellos. (¿Sabían que la palabra aguacate se deriva del náhuatl "ahuacatl" que significa testículo?) _Que cosas dices_, soltaba la mayoría de las veces Ino sacudiendo su cortina de oro pero un aviso de sonrisa se dejaba entrever. Ino era su única amiga, aunque no era muy buena. Ino se pintaba las uñas de rojo y se pasaba algunas veces acariciándole el cabello hasta que a veces sangraba pero no se daba cuenta porque sus uñas eran rojo y la sangre no se podía distinguir.

Sakura no era muy buena haciendo amigos pero cuando los hacía, generalmente no eran los mejores.

(**&**)

El primero en conocer fue a Naruto. Cómo no. Sakura lo recordaba perfectamente porque no fue una buena noche y las cosas malas se recuerdan nítidamente. Había salido con Ino a un bar y que sabía de antemano, no iba a hacer nada. Ni a bailar ni a nada de nada. A Sakura no le gustaban los bares, para empezar. Pero iba porque al menos tenía la esperanza de que esa vez algo cambiara. Ino generalmente le reprochaba que esperaba demasiado.

—Tú tienes que correr todo el tiempo si quieres disfrutar la vida.

Sakura la miraba por un momento. Los ojos verdísimos enfocando la manera en como Ino movía sus manos de allí a allá. La cortina de oro del cual Ino se enorgullecía porque había esperado muchos años para poder tenerla hasta la cadera. Ino era la reina malvada que pedía los corazones de las vírgenes. Ino era una reina sin reino, pero podía tenerlo si realmente lo deseara.

(La reina no tenía corazón. Nadie podía entenderlo. Solo veían sus ojos filosos, nunca el ligero temblor en los dedos que ansiaba por golpear su pecho. Por destruir el hueco)

—No quiero caerme.  
Sakura le replicó cuando subieron al taxi pero quizás sólo en su cabeza habló.

(**&**)

El problema empezó cuando Ino intentó conseguirle un chico. No era muy difícil, para que negarlo, Sakura era atractiva. Pero por razones justificadas, la mayoría terminaba con un ojo morado. Sakura no esperaba un príncipe azul, pero no por eso iba a andar de colibrí y además, Sakura intuía que algunos eran como torcidos porque eso de andar con una camisa naranja chiflón no es de alguien con un sentido común ¿cierto? Sólo los narcos son así de exagerados.

Terminó en la cárcel, indiscutiblemente. El rollo concluyó con mucha sangre y vidrios rotos. La misma botella que cargaba Ino de un lado a otro fue la que terminó en la cabeza del tipo que tenía un pésimo gusto. (Y fue Ino quién lo dijo. Sakura se lo seguía repitiendo con un retintín en la voz que a Ino francamente se le hacía de pseudo-marisabidilla) Ino, sin embargo, seguía igual de impasible que siempre. Había chillado y había dicho unas cuantas groserías a los policías ("_¡No soy una zorra y la próxima vez no vuelvan a cogerme el culo porque les dejaré las pelotas como dos malditas ciruelas!_") Luego había pateado el suelo y se había sentado levantando las barbilla y batiendo las pestañas porque _este lugar apesta a orines._Sakura había sonreído e Ino le había replicado: tú también apestas; pero la verdad lo que le quería decir era-.

(Sakura era su corazón)

(**&**)

Cuando salieron, Naruto estaba recostado en una pared, al parecer, fumando un cigarrillo. Ino estaba acariciando las puntas de su cabello de oro (una princesa no puede convertir la paja en oro. Pero un monstruo sí) mientras que Sakura, fuertedébil Sakura, observaba medio-anhelante, medio-grosera la manera en como el chico rubio (Ah. Bueno, Ino se alegrará) agarraba el cigarrillo como si fuera un salvavidas de esos que odias porque te mantienen a salvo en medio del dolor, pero que no lo dejas, porque todavía hay algo miserablemente medio bueno por el cual no lo sueltas.

(Morir, al menos, es más fácil. Y más agradable.  
O eso por lo menos, diría alguien como Shikamaru)

Pero Sakura no entendía algo.

Cuando Naruto la volteó a mirar, arqueó una ceja sorprendido y sonrió amable pese a que Sakura tenía el delineador corrido y los labios rotos de tanto mordérselos. Tenía un aspecto horroroso y aún así, Naruto se alejó de la pared y le murmuró un _hey, algodón de azúcar, la madrugada está helada. _Y con la sonrisa abierta y el cabello rubio como nido de pájaros, a Sakura se le antojó como un perro huesudo que trataba con una gran sombra que intentaba comerse el sol. O algo así.

Pero fuera como fuera, había algo que Sakura pensó con firmeza cuando él se inclinó levemente y la miró con ese flujo constante que eran sus ojos, (cuando ves el sol debajo del agua. Tan irreal que casi lo puedes creer caer dentro de tus ojos) sonriendosonriendosonriendo como si Sakura fuera un fuego artificial y es qué.

(Él luce como un buen corazón)

(**&**)

Luego terminaron yendo juntos porque Ino era una oportunista. Había estado tecleando el celular cuando vio la extraña y rarísima conversación que tuvo Sakura con el extraño que parecía más bien un desocupado que se tomaba el café frío porque le daba pereza calentarlo.  
(Sí.)

Entonces aprovechó el momento para un trasporte gratis. Además, el chico hasta parecía agradable obviando el hecho de que era un completo desconocido, -detalles sin importancia-. Ino había pisado fuerte y le había exigido el nombre junto con una pregunta que a Sakura le pareció de lo más innecesaria: "¿tú cabello es rubio natural o qué?" Él por un momento la miró sorprendido pero luego se largó a reír. Sakura sonrió.

—He sido así siempre.

La moto que tenía era gigante y a Sakura el sentido común le apareció de nuevo cuando lo vio colocarse el casco. Ino, sin embargo, ya se había subido. Quiso devolverse pero al final no lo hizo porque, bueno, había algo que quería saber.

Cuando llegaron al apartamento, Sakura observó el suelo. Las baldosas eran blancas o no porque tenía garabateado frases hechas con marcador en un idioma que no entendía pero que sospechaba era ruso; además de jueguitos realizados que recordaba alguna vez en una tarde de aburrimiento haber jugado con Ino.

La cocina era un asco en toda la palabra. Se notaba que no tenía a ninguna mujer en su vida y que convivía con un hombre porque no creía que una sola persona podría acumular semejante monto de basura y de platos sucios. Uh, ahí resbalaba un espagueti. Ino se dirigió de una al baño aunque Sakura dudaba que fuera un lugar mejor que ahí donde se encontraba (aunque de todos modos, Ino iba quizás a dejar un mensaje en el celular de Shikamaru, algo muy de drama queen y que Shikamaru detestaba pero que al final cedería porque ya es costumbre desde los doce años).

Naruto se había girado y la había invitado a sentarse en el suelo mientras hacía espacio entre cojines, cajas de pizza desocupadas entre otras cosas como limones y botellas rotas. Sakura deslizó sus piernas suavemente en el suelo fresco y observó atentamente los pies de Naruto moverse quisquillosos cerca de sus dedos y caminando desde ella hasta la cocina (cuando se alejaba, sus pasos eran duros) rebuscando entre comida y… ¿calzoncillos? hasta que al final encontró lo que quería y regresó con los pies temblorosos y graciosos. Sakura se preguntó en qué momento se había quitado los zapatos y ah, sus dedos parecen sonreírle y _eso es tierno, ¿sabes?_

Naruto se desparramó en el suelo y trazó dos líneas horizontales y dos verticales con salsa de tomate. Luego marcó una "x" en el cuadro superior derecho y Sakura rió y luego con salsa de mayonesa marcó una "o" al lado de la "x". Naruto se acomodó más cerca de ella y lentamente con su mano acarició los tobillos de Sakura.

—Me gustan los huesos. —dijo Naruto.  
—Me gusta la muerte. —respondió ella enredando sus dedos con los de él.  
—Tengo horribles sueños. —musitó marcando una "x" donde no era. Sakura aprovechó el momento y marcó una "o" logrando el triqui.  
—Pobre niño. —y luego lo miró con los ojos verdísimos y el bosque es inmenso y los arboles son fantasmas. -_So i think you should run into me_-.

Naruto sonrió y Sakura todavía no lo entendía.  
(¿Cómo es que tienes esa enorme sombra?)

(**&**)

Se besaron.

En realidad, fue algo así como una caricia, excepto que los labios no tienen huesos, así que fue algo así como una costumbre, pero a Naruto le gustaba besarla mucho, mucho, porque le gustaba mirar el ligero temblor de las pestañas de Sakura y sentir el corazón como una batería cada vez que Sakura abría ligeramente los ojos como dos pequeñas rendijas monstruosas llenas de mucho verde fantasmal.

Y luego él sonreía con su sonrisa de goma y Sakura volvía a cerrar los ojos mientras sentía los pies de Naruto escavando en sus muslos y sus manos gentiles subiendo y bajando por los huesos de sus piernas enviando risas por todo su sistema nervioso que chocaba contra sus parpados impolutos. Casi como si estuviera hecha de polvo dulce que explotaba bajo sus extremidades y que se deshacía en su boca perezosa.

— ¿Tu lengua no estará envenenada, Naruto? —preguntó entre suspiros y algo de dudas, pero lo podía sentir, como si toda la vida hubiera estado allí entre sus sonrientes dedos y eso no puede ser verdad, ya que no se puede detener el tiempo así que no se puede sentir que el pasado no existe.  
—Sakura-chan, que cosas dices. —respondió riendo y abrazándola con anhelos y esperanzas que aún guardaba en sus bolsillos sólo porque quizás algún día me arroparán en la soledad y todo estará bien.

Ino salió y sus tacones hicieron _taptap _en el basurero grunge como ya lo había denominado el monstruo precioso y frunció el ceño divertida y algo molesta cuando notó que Sakura no tenía zapatos y le estaba haciendo bigotes a Naruto con la salsa de tomate.

—Sakura, ¿qué habíamos hablado de no enamorarnos de extraños? —preguntó cruzándose de brazos, sonriendo e intrigada.  
—No es un extraño. Se llama Naruto, ¿lo recuerdas, Ino? Tú te lo sonsacaste —replicó enroscando el bigote—. Justo como Phileas Fogg y el libro es muchísimo mejor que esa película con Jackie Chan pero hey, Jackie Chan es divertido, ¿no crees, Naruto?  
—Sakura, querida, no me ignores —_taptap._ Naruto rió y miró a Ino con los ojos de mar soleado.  
—Puedes quedarte aquí. –sugirió sonriendo.  
—¿No te duelen las mejillas?  
—Gracias cariño, pero no caeré tan bajo como para ver porno preadolescente.  
Sakura frunció el ceño.  
—Ino, eres muy exagerada.

El monstruo rodó los ojos y salió haciendo _taptap_con la sonrisa y sacudiendo la cortina de oro con la que cegaba a todos. Algunas veces, pocos veían que sólo era paja.

(Una pseudo-princesa pretendiendo ser un monstruo pretendiendo ser una reina apenas)

(**&**)

A las seis y media de la mañana llegó Sasuke.

Sakura estaba hecha un ovillo entre los brazos de Naruto medio dormida pero alcanzó a abrir los ojos cuando él cerró la puerta. Ella llevaba la misma ropa pero al menos ya se había lavado la cara.

—Pensé que te habías colgado en el parque. —Naruto cortó el silencio con sus palabras que de alguna manera, resultaron refrescantes.  
—Cállate, idiota. —respondió con voz malhumorada e indiferente pero sus ojos seguían fijos en Sakura que lo miraba a través de sus hebras desteñidas.

Naruto pareció darse cuenta de esto y sonrió mientras despejaba el rostro de Sakura con sus manos.

—Ella es Sakura. A qué es una monada, ¿verdad que sí? —Sasuke no respondió nada pero parecía que esto a Naruto no era de gran relevancia, así que continuó— Él es Sasuke; siempre se va.  
—Sasuke-kun —musitó ella y sus ojos verdes de luna llena lo miraban como si fuera la cosa más interesante y extraña en el universo.

Sasuke bufó y se perdió en la sombras. Sakura pestañeó y se abrazó a Naruto.

Él siempre se va.

(**&**)

Ella se fue a las siete y media de la mañana. Naruto la mantuvo media hora jalándola y apretándola contra su pecho mientras murmuraba _algodón de azúcar, la madrugada está helada. _Ella al principio comenzaba a reírse pero luego se empezó a enojar porque sus pies se estaban congelando y el sol no se mantendría para siempre grogui en la línea del medio.

— ¡Para ya o te daré una paliza que nunca olvidarás! —las aletas de su nariz se dilataron mientras abría los ojos enojada. Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido y un poco aterrado pero no podía dejar de sonreír.  
—Está bien, Sakura-chan, no hay necesidad de usar la violencia —luego alzó sus manos para que ella las viera, lejos de sus tobillos pálidos.

Ella suspiró y luego se inclinó mientras le masajeaba las mejillas a Naruto que todavía seguía sonriendo divertido; luego le dio dos palmadas fuertes en su cachete izquierdo que hizo que su sonrisa se convirtiera en una mueca de dolor. Sakura sonrió.

Las siete y media de la mañana cuando Sakura partió con su cabello ondeándole en las orejas y sus piernas erizadas. Siete y media cuando Naruto la observó irse apresurada, agarrando fuerte su bolso y pisando fuerte. Su cabello desvaído deslumbrando entre la ligera luz blanquecina del amanecer.

Lo suficiente para que por un momento, su interior se vistiera de figuras simétricas y perfectamente puestas entre ellas. Una silueta de color en un túnel absurdamente oscuro.

(**&**)

La fue a buscar por la noche y Sakura entre sus brazos le murmuró algo así como _nuestra relación es como un chicle: fácilmente voluble._ Naruto la miró adorar a Sasuke con la mirada llena de espíritus mientras sus cabellos endebles y puntiagudos acariciaban su mandíbula, haciendo _taptap_en su delgada cordura.

(**&**)

Le contó un poco de su sombra.

Del brillo rojo febril que se le veía en los ojos cuando todo estaba a oscuras y Sasuke se ponía a fumar y le contaba como lo habían atado de niño. Del como Naruto luchaba contra su otro yo en sus pesadillas. Algunas veces ganaba y es ahí cuando Sasuke desaparecía. Sakura una vez lo escuchó y lloró mientras murmuraba _narutonarutonaruto_como si estuviera intentando recuperar el balanceo de sus pies en el columpio.

Cuando Naruto abrió los ojos, su cuerpo estaba inundado.

Pero algunas veces la sombra se tornaba roja cuando le acariciaba el cabello a Sakura porque le recordaba a Karin. Sakura se enteró de ella en la tercera noche porque _Sakura-chan, tengo horribles sueños. _Él sonreía y la sombra escalaba la pared como una húmeda serpiente y se escurría entre los hombros de Naruto, dejándolo inmóvil y ausente. La sombra era gigantesca y se quería comer el sol, se quería tragar a la sonrisa que estaba inundada en lágrimas de la chica con los ojos de caleidoscopio.

—Sasuke saca lo peor de mí —le dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos.  
—Sasuke-kun es malo —le respondió simplemente. Naruto la observó hacerse un ovillo entre sus brazos y la sintió abrazarle las heridas.

Sasuke le estaba ayudando, según Naruto. Karin estaba secuestrada por Tobi, un tipo al cuál el padre de Karin murió endeudado con él, así que ella pasó a pagar sus deudas con… cosas. Naruto le prometió a su prima que la iba a sacar de ese hueco, pero no lo ha podido porque según palabras textuales de él, _es un maldito torcido con mucho plomo._Sakura frunció cuando lo oyó, pues el corazón se le encogió como un punto lleno de energía oscura increíblemente pesado, imposible de soportar. Así que al otro día Sakura compró una caja de velas de colores; las colocó por todo el basurero grunge.

Las sombras se multiplicaron pero inexplicablemente se hicieron olorosas a rosas.

(**&**)

—Por favor, Sakura-chan, no te conviertas en una silueta. —murmuró entre los dientes, pero mirándola directamente, con los mismos ojos de esa madrugada.  
— ¡Pero no quiero que te mueras, Naruto tonto! —protestó llorando sobre su rostro. A Naruto, sus lágrimas se le antojaban deliciosas.  
—No alcanzaría a llegar al hospital y tampoco para cuando llegue la ambulancia. —Naruto se cogió el costado acariciando las manos ya-no-tan-blancas de Sakura, que intentaban tapar la herida.  
— ¿Así que sólo te dejaré morir como si nada?  
—Sakura-chan, tú me alivias el dolor. Estás haciendo mucho.

Sakura calló y no dijo nada. Era de madrugada y sólo había faroles públicos. Naruto no esperó y lo último que alcanzó a quedarse de Karin fueron unos cuantos cabellos en sus manos pero que se le habían perdido entre la sangre que brotaba de su cuerpo.

—De nuevo la perdí. —murmuró mirando de reojo el suelo húmedo a su lado.  
— ¿No ves todo este derroche de rojo? Yo creo que ella también está llorando.  
—Karin no llora. —respondió simplemente pero sonrió cuando Sakura con los dedos temblorosos, le dibujó el bigote.

Sakura sentía que todo el cuerpo lo tenía agarrotado, como si se hubiera lanzado de un rascacielos y los huesos se le hubieran roto en una explosión ruidosa y grotesca. Todo fue muy rápido y a penas pudo apreciar el cielo antes de caer. Quizás a eso se refería Ino, pero Sakura nunca pisó el suelo en el recorrido, sólo lo destruyó cuando acabó de andar veloz por el vacío absolutamente absorbente.

— ¿Sabes, Sakura-chan? Aquella vez… nunca fue casualidad. Yo te vi antes —su voz comenzó a bajar de volumen rápidamente, como una vela en sus ultimas—, en el bar, cuando elsuelosevolviósolovidrios.  
Sakura sonrió.  
— _-Te quiero, ¿sí?- _Ya no tendrás horribles sueños, Naruto.

El silencio nunca fue agradable.

(**&**)


End file.
